Illusion Orb
Illusion is a mythical orb that spawns everywhere. It is known for its ability to make the user invisible and large range. Moves Illusion has a total of 4 abilities in its moveset. Mind Control Type: '''Redirectable projectile '''Chargeable: '''Yes ' '''Cooldown: '''8 seconds, starts after cast ''"Shoots a ball that distorts enemies' visions, and goes towards your mouse." This ability is unique because it is the only damaging projectile that can change direction mid-flight and as well blind the player you have aimed it at in the game. Every 2 seconds, the projectile will go in the direction of the user's cursor. The projectile explodes every time it hits an obstacle. Additionally, being hit by an opposing Mind Control will cause distortion, making the screen zoom out and turn dark. Mind Control ''can be extremely powerful if the user is capable of manipulating it correctly. The distortion effect will be reapplied if hit with the projectile again, but damage will only be inflicted once. ''Disappear Type: Mobility Chargeable: '''No '''Cooldown: 14 seconds, starts after cast "Teleports towards your mouse and becomes invisible." On activation, Disappear makes the user disappear as the name implies. The user is teleported to their cursor (or in the general direction if it's out of range). The user remains invisible for the following 10 seconds. While invisible, using or doing the following will reveal the position of the user: * Charging or using a spell that originates from the character's position * Taking damage, healing, or any other effect that displays numbers * Equipping a sword * Equipping a pet ** Equipping a pet before using the ability will hide the pet along with the user. If the pet is equipped while the user is invisible, the pet can be seen * Double-jumping * Moves that creates effects around the user ** Nature's Poisonous Roots ''(roots), and ''Leech (beam) ** All of Fire's offensive moves (burn) ** Frost's Arctic Release ''(ice) ** Water's ''Bubble (bubble) ** Dark's Dark Rose (shock) ** Electric's Chain Lightning (zap), Electric Zone ''(zap), and ''Storm (zap) ** Automaton's Turret (beam) ** Destruction's Finish Off (enemy relocation) ** Anubis's Anubis Eye (eye indicator) ** Time's Halt (enemy relocation) ** Valkyrie's Justice (swords) ** Dragon's Shadow Flame (burn) ** Illusion's Spectral Blade (blade) ** Equinox's Equinox Strike (burn) ** Tempest's Electrical Wave (zap)'' and ''Tempest (zap) Spectral Blade Type: Targeted Chargeable: '''Yes '''Cooldown: 13 seconds, starts after cast''' ' ''"Shoots everyone nearby and the people nearby them in a chain explosions." Spectral Blade works well with Disappear because it channels from the sky (doesn't give off user's position). Interlude Type: Area-of-effect (AoE) Chargeable: No Cooldown: 23 seconds, starts after cast "Becomes immune to harmful effects and blocks 50% of damage for 15 seconds, while making a massive wave that pushes and damages enemies in its range" Originating from the user's position, a shockwave goes out in a big range, forcing any enemies into sit position. After using it, the user get immunity to controlling effects (stun, slow, root). This move is known for its huge range. Notes * Despite the coloring of the orb, the only color used is a very light lavender. = Category:Orbs Category:Mythical